Frank Tenpenny
Frank Tenpenny is a corrupt LSPD officer and leader of CRASH (Community Resources Against Street Hoodlums), instigating crime in Los Santos and harassing local gangs into doing his bidding. Before the return of Carl Johnson to the West Coast, Tenpenny and his colleagues murdered Ralph Pendelbury for potentially exposing their corrupt actions. As Johnson is on his way back to Grove Street, Tenpenny arrests Carl and threatens to have him framed for the murder of Pendelbury should he not do his bidding. Tenpenny is a prominent figure of the Los Santos underworld, aligning himself with the Ballas and claims to be cleaning the streets of drugs, despite the Ballas' activity in said market. He also works with Grove Street Families members Lance "Ryder" Wilson and Melvin "Big Smoke" Harris, who betray Carl and dismantle the gang. Tenpenny constantly pressures Carl to commit acts against his will, such as killing threats to his drug empire and fulfilling menial tasks. However, this grabs the attention of the FBI who soon open an investigation on Tenpenny and his second life as a criminal. He is soon charged for a variety of crimes, but is acquitted for a lack of substantial evidence caused by the actions he had CJ commit throughout the game. This sparks a riot, which Tenpenny hopes to use as an opportunity to flee San Andreas. After killing Big Smoke, CJ and Brian "Sweet" Johnson chase Tenpenny across Los Santos, culminating in Tenpenny crashing his fire truck off a highway. He emerges from the vehicle, weak, injured, and calling for backup, but soon realizes it isn't coming. Tenpenny dies from his injuries, while Carl taunts at the now lifeless cop "See you around, officer." Battle vs. Hank Schrader (by WraithOfWaffle) Hank Schrader: x4 Frank Tenpenny: x4 East Los Santos, San Andreas, 2018 The cool air of the early morning filled the unusually calm landscape of Los Santos, the worst city in America. Or at least, one of the worst cities. This neighborhood would usually be filled with gunfire, women of the night, and who knows what else, but tonight, it's just a night. Except for in one of the various dilapidated housing structures that filled the neighborhood, this one being a common place for dealers and users of various, illegal substances to convene and relax. Tonight however, it's been cleared out by men in police uniforms, who were now bagging up cash stored away in the house along with whatever drugs were left. But the last place these bags would see would be an evidence locker. Two of them were looking on as the other four were doing the heavy work, hounding them as they all knew they had little time. "Hurry up you lazy motherfuckers! Yo' asses better be puttin' money in the bags and nowhere else!" "Yeah, you sons of bitches!" Frank Tenpenny and Eddie Pulaski, both in civilian clothing, looked at the map they had laid out in the living room, going over their plan of escape. "So once we burn these uniforms and this place down, we'll take the car and drive it down to New Mexico. From there, I gotta few "friends" who can take us south of the border, from there we'll all be free men, gentlemen. As long as we avoid any looks at the toll booths, we'll be good." Tenpenny outlined once again. Pulaski points at a red X on the map "What's this here?" "This right here, Pulaski, is the location of my nest egg. Every cent I've made running my business I've had stored away here, off the records and under a false identity." Tenpenny responds. "Won't the FBI find out?" Pulaski inquires. "In all honesty, no. The guy whose name is on the lease is "living off the grid" as we speak in Montana, so as far as they know he's alive and well, just taking a break from society. Anyways, we'll grab the money, meet with my "friends" and that'll be it." "And the drugs?" "We'll need any form of bartering we can get." As Tenpenny turned around ready to leave, he sees one of his henchmen, Gibbs, extending a Zippo towards his boss. He too no longer had his uniform on, donning regular clothing like his superiors "It's ready sir." Tenpenny grabbed the lighter and flicked it, revealing a small ember. "Gentlemen, say goodbye to your old lives." **** One Day Later at the Albuquerque DEA Field Office, Albuquerque, NM The sounds of phones ringing, shoes clicking on the ground, and pages being turned filled the DEA office in a state of entropy. An unprecedented manhunt has taken its toll on the extended DEA branches all over the southwest. Initially, the San Andreas office had it under control, but now the southwestern portion of the country was after Frank Tenpenny and any accomplices in his drug empire. But this noise didn't matter to Hank Schrader, he was more focused on a cork board in his office detailing the case. "Damn, these guys are good Hank." Steven Gomez, Hank's partner in law quipped. "And tell me, why is this a DEA problem? Isn't this an FBI thing?" Hank responded with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "The DEA is getting this guy's ass for his involvement in the drug trade. Did you know that Tenpenny didn't just have his hand in Los Santos, but is also connected to some of the cartels? This dude's getting his hands on some Blue Sky amongst others, according to our records." "Huh, is that so?" Hank's interest peaked, he had no idea the infamous Heisenberg was actually his brother-in-law Walter. No one knew the location of his partner Jesse Pinkman, but Walt turned himself in with ease. Hank was credited with being a hero, they even made him SAC. But in his book, he was no hero, just a man who was betrayed by his own brother. Still, if they're still getting their hands on his brother's product then something must be up. His moment of reflection was soon interrupted by a phone call. He picked up. "Hey Hank!" It was the office's secretary, Janice. "There's a call from the San Andreas office." Hank picked up the phone, unsure if what was on the other line would either make him happy or more stressed. He was too lost in his own thoughts to pay enough attention, but his moment of unfocused focus was soon cut like a knife by Gomez. "What happened, Hank?" "3805 Redford Hill Road. One of Tenpenny's goons gave up one of his safehouses. They also said that he burned down one of his crackhouses, so he'll likely do the same here to cover any evidence. He should be coming tonight if he's taking an alternative route." Hank went to the door, with Gomez following suit "Suit up and get a few men ready, we're gonna take this asshole down." **** 3805 Redford Hill Road, Albuquerque, NM It was the dead of night, crickets chirping and the cool desert breeze filling the air. A modest, two-story house in a fairly affluent neighborhood of Albuquerque was welcoming a group of guests for the first time in months. In the front were a group of three men, sitting inside an SUV with Los Santos plates and on the lookout for anything suspicious, whether they are wandering civilians or nosy police officers. Meanwhile, Tenpenny, Pulaski, and Gibbs were inside, trying to get their hands on the nest egg that would save them from the might of the law. "Hurry up! Come on Tenpenny, before people get suspicious..." Pulaski worryingly said he looked on at Tenpenny trying to open a safe hidden under the bed of the master bedroom. "Calm down Pulaski, this is an act that requires patience and wit... so shut yo' goddamn mouth!" As Tenpenny turns the dial of a hidden safe kept under the bedroom for the final part of the multi-digit code, he slips and now has to restart. "Mothafucka!" All of this was heard by the DEA agents who are now staking out the house, who also bugged the various rooms in hopes that they would have additional evidence to put Tenpenny away forever. Hank Schrader was sitting in an unmarked van down the road with Gomez and a colleague of theirs while a fully armed team of three DEA agents were sneaking their way into the house to make the arrests. They vault over the gate of the backyard, unlocking the back door and make their way through the kitchen. The team were in the house and were beginning to mobilize so they could get their target. "You guys hear something?" Gibbs said. "Check it out," Pulaski responded. "But..." Gibbs mumbled cowardly. "Now." Pulaski retorted with a more intimidating tone. The goon took out his pistol and left the room to go investigate the noise downstairs. "What a pussy." Pulaski commented to Tenpenny, who was finally close to opening the safe. "Be advised you have a tango heading downstairs." Hank told the team. As the goon slowed, he heard more noise approaching the staircase but it quickly stopped. He looked around the dark living room from the steps, looking for anything abnormal, soon noticing a small moving shadow next to a thin-looking wall. "Finally, got this motherfucker open!" Tenpenny said as he cheered on upstairs as he saw the bundles of cash he worked years to obtain. He grabs his black, CRASH-branded duffle bag and starts filling it up with the dirty money he earned over the years. But the CRASH member downstairs was more focused on other things less jubilant, raising his M1911 and firing at the wall wildly. The random, manic spray of bullets stuck the DEA agent behind it. Hank Schrader: x3 Everyone in both parties were now on alert, as the eerie silence of the neighborhood was cut with gunfire. The thugs in the car outside see this as the time to investigate, rushing inside the house with their shotguns and rifles. "Ah fuck! Pulaski get the guns!" Tenpenny ordered Pulaski. Pulaski opened the closet, moving the clothes aside to find a SPAS-12 and an M4 stocked in the back. The other two DEA agents began firing in the dark with their M4s and Remingtons towards the wall, but failed to score a hit before the CRASH thug lept into the shadows. Pulaski tosses Tenpenny an M4 and heads downstairs with his SPAS. Tenpenny stayed with Pulaski sees the smoke of the CRASH goon's gun as he hides behind a thicker wall near the stairs, protecting him from the DEA agents' gunfire. "We've got company!" The goon screams for everyone in the house to hear. "Yeah no shit!" Tenpenny quips as still packs away his dirty money, now with increased pace. The DEA agents were firing from the living room, taking shots and hoping for a hit when one of them hears a large thud from the front door. While his partner was firing his rifle, he trained his shotgun's barrel on the front door. His patience awarded him, as he saw two criminals barging in a careless hurry, which he quickly brought to a halt with a series of buckshot blast. Frank Tenpenny: x2 The other thug behind them sees the two bodies fly out from the door and takes cover near the frame. He thinks he caught a glimpse of one of the cops on the left side of the hallway behind the wall with the couch. The DEA agent kept his gun trained on the door while the other was focused on the staircase. "Come in quietly Tenpenny!" One of the DEA agents shouts towards the stairwell. "Yeah, as if!" Pulaski retorts. "Shut yo' ass up I can speak for myself! You ain't gonna take me alive!" Tenpenny screams as he continues grabbing the bags of cash they've spent all this time collecting. While all this is going on, the CRASH goon hatches a quick plan. He grabs a rock near the porch of the house and throws it down the hall, hoping to get the DEA agent aiming at the door to waste his shot. Was it his last? Who knows. If only it were that simple. The DEA agent was quick to fire at the CRASH goon's arm as soon as he saw a figure emerge from the door frame, with some of the buckshot tearing through his arm and shirt. At this point, his arm and hand were dangling like thread and shredded like pulled pork. He collapses into the door frame where the DEA agent sees his writhing body, howling in pain as he clenches what's left of his arm as he takes aim and sees that he's out of ammo. The agent grabs a few shells from his pouch and slides them into the gun. Not wanting to make the same mistake his colleague had just made, the CRASH goon decides to take another approach. He steadily walks down the stairs, but his footstep makes a creak and the DEA agents focused on the door fires, this time making his magazine dry of ammo. The CRASH goon and Pulaski emerge from the shadowy staircase and unload into the living room, firing shot after shot until they see nothing but smoke and the corpses of the remaining two DEA agents in the house. They look behind them and see the CRASH goon with his arm torn up and head to him to pick him up. Hank Schrader: x1 "Ah shit! I'm gonna call it in!" Hank grabs his radio and requests backup. Hank looks down the street to the house and feels a fire inside him. Ever since Walt, he's been working harder than ever. More hours, more presswork, more responsibility than ever before. Gomez was looking at him and knew what he was thinking based on his eyes alone. Schrader and Gomez leave the van, with the recruit following suit as the leave the van armed and ready to make the arrest. Tenpenny runs down the stairs and sees Pulaski and the dirty cop attempting to pick up their comrade. "Hurry up! We've got more money upstairs!" Tenpenny orders them to do, even though he's got enough money to last ten lifetimes. The wounded goon is being helped to the van by the other goon when they hear the faint scrapes of footsteps behind them. The goon raises his pistol and tries to fire, but the DEA agent fires his Glock 22 and strikes him in the neck, dropping the wounded goon on his arm, on the cold pavement. Frank Tenpenny: x1 The wounded cop is hysterical, tears streaking down his face from the pain and begging the Lord to end the pain. Tenpenny and Pulaski take cover behind the car, leaving the wounded goon to writhe in pain by himself. The DEA agents are firing at the car, popping windows and hitting the exterior of the house next door. Pulaski ducks underneath and sees an opening where he can fire, taking aim with his shotgun Pulaski fires and hits the DEA agent in the chest and strikes Gomez in the leg, forcing him to fall nd take cover behind a car parked on the curb. Hank Schrader: "You good Gomie?" Hank asks his friend, applying pressure on his wound. "Yeah, nothing major... shit, look at Stevens." Gomez gestures towards their fallen ally with a string of pea-sized holes squirting blood from his chest. "Stay here," Hank tells Gomez as he applies pressure on the wound. Hank goes to the other side of the car, seeing a shot from under the SUV before taking cover again. Hank fires wildly towards the direction of the shot, with little regard to his firearms training, managing to score a hit on Pulaski square in the eye and also putting the goon with the injured arm out of his misery. Frank Tenpenny: "Ah mothafucka!" Tenpenny starts firing rapidly with his M4 as he retreats into the backyard. Hank follows suit, before noticing the shed in the backyard was open slightly. Hank, with his weapon raised, takes out his flashlight and looks inside the shed, barely seeing its contents before being tackled from behind by Tenpenny inside. Tenpenny pins Hank, pummelling the DEA agent to the ground, remorselessly punching him and leaving him a beating akin to what Hank did to Jesse Pinkman all those years ago. Tenpenny gets up, reloading his M1911, and aims it at Hank's head. "You're a smart ass cop, no denying that. You remind me of someone I knew back home, always got his head too deep into shit before what was inside pulled him in forever. Tell him I say hi..." Tenpenny hears faint sirens in the distance, he's going to have to pick up the pace after this. "Freeze!" Gomez, barely standing straight aims his Remington at Tenpenny. Schrader looks on as he sees Tenpenny raise his pistol in the air, complying with his orders. Gomez stumbles slightly, losing his edge from blood loss as Tenpenny takes advantage and aims his 1911 when Hank strikes him in the head with a tire iron. Tenpenny collapses on the floor, blood profusely squirting from the wound and cracks formed in his skull. Frank Tenpenny: "So much for reading him his rights." Gomez quips. "Haha, let's get ya to the hospital Gomie." Hank offers Gomez a hand as they go back to the streets, to a cavalry of police vehicles. Epilogue "Good morning everyone, this is Sarah Jenkins with Fox News coming in with a report from the Albuquerque DEA Office that Frank Tenpenny, the infamous captain of the CRASH police racket of Los Santos has been apprehended by law enforcement forces after a brief firefight resulted in the lives of ten men being lost, including four DEA agents. Tenpenny was hospitalized due to sustaining a head injury during his arrest and died this morning from complications of brain trauma. ASAC of the DEA Albequerque Office Hank Schrader had this to say..." "It's a tragedy that we've lost many brothers today and that no one from Tenpenny's inner circle will be facing charges under the law, but we can only hope for healing for those affected by the tragedy." "In other news..." An emaciated man is watching the broadcast on his barely functioning television in a dilapidated apartment in New York City, laughing hysterically as he sees ASAC Schrader's face. "That's the Heisenberg guy! He busted Heisenberg! Hahahahaha!" He grabs another pouch of heroin, one with a little red serpent mark on it. He prepares his gear, shaking for his first hit of the day as a man in the shadows looks on with a grin of sick satisfaction on it... a man with a red laser where he eye should be. "Oi mate! There's more where came from! Now that baldy and his blue is gone, don't be afraid to come by for a taste of what we 'ot!" The man steps into the faint, flickering light coming from the barely functional bulb above. "If you ever need any more, just tell 'em your old uncle Kano sent ya!" Expert's Opinion What brought Hank to victory was his well-rounded X-Factors coupled with a superior loadout and troops. While Tenpenny is crafty as a fox in situations where he has the upper hand, when competing against a competent force like Hank, he simply lacks the efficiency to step up. Hank was a better-trained cop working for a federal agency while Tenpenny worked merely as a cog in the judicial machine, with his success coming from his ability to manipulate people into doing the work for him and not getting his hands dirty. Ultimately, this led to his downfall and Hank Schrader is... the Deadliest Warrior! To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Playstation Warriors Category:Law Enforcement Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:US Warriors